A Day
by Happy Jinxmas
Summary: She said she'd marry him. After twenty four hours. One-shot.


**A Day.**

" _Xayah!"_

The Vastayan was coughing blood. Soraka kneeled beside her.

" _Xayah-"_

" _Shh,"_ The violet raven said hoarsely.

" _You are growing weak,"_ Soraka murmured.

" _Yeah…"_

" _I cannot... "_

Xayah smiled. " _Thank you, Ionian."_

" _I have lived long enough… long enough for Rakan."_

" _I am sorry, Vastaya…"_

" _Do not be. When it's time, it's time."_

Xayah stood up weakly. " _See you tomorrow."_

Soraka knew it was a lie.

" _I need to go see Rakan."_

" _Does he know?"_

" _...No."_

* * *

"You going to marry me today?" Rakan asked smoothly.

Xayah blinked.

The question he asked every day, and it still made her heart take flight.

Xayah sighed and smiled. "Mieli, you know-"

"I know, I know, ask me again tomorrow," Rakan chuckled. Xayah shook her head. He paused, nervous.

Xayah tapped her chin playfully. "I will marry you...if you accept a challenge."

"What challenge?" Rakan returned with equal playfulness.

"Live a day without me," Xayah spoke after a pause, stroking the feathers on her cape.

Rakan stiffened. "You-"

"Twenty four hours. No communication."

"That's bullshit, Xayah," Rakan blurted out.

"You can talk to me after twenty four hours."

"..."

"And I promise, I will marry you if you pass this challenge," Xayah winked.

Rakan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you being like this?"

"Don't be a chicken, mieli."

"...After twenty four hours...you will actually marry me?" Rakan almost didn't believe it. He had asked and asked and asked for years, only to get affectionate, aloof answers from his lover.

Xayah stared at the leaves in the trees above them for a moment.

"Xayah…"

The Vastayan looked at Rakan and then smiled. "Yes."

"You better keep your word, miela."

"Hm." She turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

" _Xayah."_

" _I'm busy. Can we talk some other time?"_

She was clearly leaving and was ready to disappear into the forest.

" _No."_

" _Damn, you're persistent."_ Xayah sighed and turned around to the dancer.

" _You...you're the only one who has never been interested in me,"_ Rakan said lightly.

Xayah bit the inside of her cheek.

Rakan looked mildly confused, along with multiple emotions clouding his eyes. " _You gave me a look, you told me you'd see me around,"_ he mumbled, tugging on his feathered cape.

" _You made me believe you'd wait for me."_

" _Rakan…"_

His cerulean eyes glimmered. " _So… you were going to break that promise."_

" _Ra-"_

" _Dammit, I need you."_

Xayah stared at him. " _I've known you for less than twenty four hours,"_ she flatlined.

 _And I don't want to go another without you._

* * *

One day later.

It was 8 am.

His heart hurt. He missed her. He missed her voice, her laughter, her sarcasm, her _touch,_ her _love._

He dashed towards the small town in Ionia where he knew she would be waiting for him.

Instead, he found Karma and several other vastayans.

"What's happening?" Rakan frowned. Karma's eyes turned downwards.

A vastayan named Khore-from the rebellion, he thought distantly- looked at him with watery eyes. "Rakan…"

"What the fuck happened," Rakan growled, very unlike the bright personality many creatures knew and loved. "Just fucking tell me."

"It's Xayah…" Khore stopped. "She-she's not here anymore."

"Then where is she?" Rakan snapped.

"Soraka said you should meet her by the cliff on the far side," Karma spoke quietly.

"I don't have time for that," Rakan said. "I have to find Xa-"

"She is with her," another small vastyan girl piped up weakly.

"Fine," Rakan turned and stopped. "Thank you," he flashed a small smile at the girl.

She couldn't smile back.

* * *

 _She loved him. Maybe she loved him more than he loved her._

 _They had been inseparable for years and years._

 _He had been asking her the question for at least three years now._

 _And she had always declined._

 _But this time…_

 _She said yes._

* * *

When he arrived, he saw the Starcaller staring at him with soulful eyes.

"Soraka." Rakan looked around for Xayah.

"Where is she?"

Soraka jerked her head towards the purple Myrtle tree beside her.

He walked closer to the tree, legs shaking.

Then he looked down.

* * *

 _She saw him frown._

 _She chuckled._

" _You better keep your word, miela."_

" _Hm."_

" _Now, go, and don't try to sneak," Xayah smiled. Rakan embraced her gently._

 _She pushed him away...weakly._

Remember, twenty four hours.

" _I love you more than yesterday, less than tomorrow, mieli," she whispered. "You have carved yourself in my heart so deep that the waters will never erode your mark."_

 _Rakan caressed her cheek._

 _She smiled weakly. "Now, don't cheat."_

" _I won't," Rakan said cautiously._

 _Xayah sighed, smiling. "I've lived long enough for you to be suspicious of me playing games, hm?"_

 _Rakan froze, looking puzzled._

 _She laughed to cover her slip up. "Now, go, Rakan. Remember, my love will reach you from the stars, the rivers, the lakes, the oceans, and the earth."_

 _Be ready, miela, Rakan thought to himself as they parted._

 _Twenty four hours, and we will have one more way to bind us tighter._

* * *

A tombstone.

Carved from stone with no name but a purple feather with a golden one laid across it.

* * *

" _Soraka…"_

 _The Starcaller blinked back tears._

" _Heh...good thing I got rid of Rakan for twenty for hours, hm?"_

 _Soraka nodded mutely._

" _He'll be pissed." Khore said in a wobbly voice._

" _More than pissed," the little Vastayan girl said._

 _Xayah smiled, her pale skin losing color._

" _Ah, little one, I didn't want you to have to see me like this…" The girl sniffled._

" _I have lived long enough…"_

" _Xayah…."_

Smile.

 _I don't want to die in front of Rakan._

* * *

"Rakan." Soraka tapped his shoulder. He ignored her, jaw clenching.

"She asked me to give this to you," she murmured, holding out a white folded paper.

Rakan looked at her at took the note.

Soraka stepped back to give him privacy.

Rakan opened the letter.

It contained one line.

* * *

 _The little girl sobbed beside her. "Xayah, Xayah, Xayah, don't go, don't go-"_

 _Xayah did not cry. She coughed thick blood._

 _Soraka looked away._

" _Ay...la…." Xayah spoke her name._

 _Light slowly faded from the horizon as the sun set. It was a purple sunset, with a weak breeze drifting in and out of the small room._

 _Everyone watched in silence as Ayla sobbed._

 _15 hours after Rakan's proposal, Xayah-The Violet Raven, the leader of the Rebellion, Vastayan of the Lhoatian tribe-died._

* * *

"You made it, mieli! Can you do it again every day?"

 **Almost didn't make it through this story, y'all. I'm gonna go cry in a corner now. Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
